Does he love me?
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Harry/Draco one-shot. Rated M for a reason people!


**A/N: This is a one-shot that I hope H/D fans will like.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rolling, NOT me.**

**Harry defeated Voldemort. It's his last year at Hogwarts and he and Draco were sorta together. Just sorta. Ron and Hermione disapprove and Mr. Malfoy is in jail so he has no clue neither does the rest of the school. **

**Does he love me?**

**Harry's POV**

I was exhausted. It had been a really long day. I decided to go to the Room of Requirement to relax, away from everyone. I didn't want to be with Ron and Hermione. There was one person I was thinking about. Maybe thinking is the wrong word. More like obsessing about. But at the time he didn't want me. I couldn't be with him unless he wanted me. To him, I'm just an easy fuck, a whore. To me, he was the man I love. We fucked mainly in the Quidditch showers after everyone had gone back up to the castle. Every time he fucked me, I had my back to him. He said looking at my face while I come reminds him that I'm not a real whore. I'd take the abuse and the pain, but only from him. I like it from him.

It was fine by me. As long as I had him _in_ me, _hurting_ me, I was fine and happy. But I fear I want more. But I don't think he does, in fact, I know he doesn't. He's never kissed me. Not on the lips at least. And he only ever calls me Potter, never Harry. I think I love him, and that's what keeps me wanting more. I can't help it, I'd hate him if I could, but I can't. Does he love me? Of course not! Why doesn't he love me? Why does he touch me if he doesn't love me? Many thoughts run through my head as I reach the Room of Requirement. I walk past the door three times and I go in. As always the room knew exactly what I needed. In the middle of the room was an enormous hot tub. Just what I needed to rest my sore muscles. I undressed, dropped my glasses by my clothes, and got in the water. It was hot and comforting; I could already feel my muscles loosen up.

There were chairs in one side of the tub. I sat and the water reached my shoulders. I leaned back concentrating on nothing but the simple task of breathing. It wasn't so simple anymore though. Whenever my eyes land on him in the corridors or in the great hall my breath hitches. His pale ivory skin and stunning silver eyes take my breath away. His smirk, though, was the thing that drives me wild. I love that smirk, especially when directed to me. His soft lips were always taunting me, the thing I couldn't have. And still, I was okay with it as long as he fucked me. No one else, just me. I tricked myself into thinking he's mine. While in reality, I'm his, he'll always have me, and I'll never have him.

As I lost myself in thought, I fell asleep in the soothing water. The sound of bubbles and trickling water from the faucets relaxed me like a lullaby would. I dreamt I was in his arms. He was whispering to me, 'I love you.' I knew it was a dream. He wouldn't say those words not even under threat of poisoning. I drifted even deeper into sleep, so much that I could no longer hear the water. I was relaxed for the first time since Voldemort's death. But I tensed up again as a familiar cold hand caressed my cheek. I opened my eyes gasping and startled. He held me close and though everything was a blur I could see the lust in his eyes. But there was something new in them, too. Something I couldn't define. He clasped my hands together behind my back and he ground himself on me. I tried in vain to stifle a moan. He gave me his incredible satisfied smirk.

His eyes glittered and I wanted to know what was behind those gorgeous eyes of his. He pulled me closer, rubbing my erection on his. I threw my head back in pleasure and I instantly knew he wanted to teas me. After all, it was his favorite game. He leaned in and licked around my nipple. Then he bit down hard and I screamed. He sucked and nipped at my rapidly swelling nipple. After he completely bruised it he went to work on my other nipple. Every bite and suck hurt but I wanted more.

'Pleas, harder.'

He looked up at me and pulled away, releasing my wrists. He backed up and held me by the shoulders. All I could make out were his creamy skin and his platinum hair, which he'd grown and had pulled back in a neat ponytail. He kissed me on the cheek and nibbled on my earlobe. 'Potter, can I ask you something,' he whispered.

I nodded against his mouth. 'How do you feel about me, truly?'

My breath hitched and I knew I couldn't lie to him, I never could. 'I-I…'

'Yes?' he coaxed.

'I lo-love you,' I said in a ragged voice. He smiled, not his smirk, but a genuine smile. He hugged me, our erections rubbing again. I couldn't understand why he was smiling so broadly. And then he did something I couldn't have expected; he kissed me full on the lips. Before I registered what was happening I kissed back as passionately as I could. I melted into the kiss as his tongue ran across my lips asking for entrance. I instantly granted him and a soft tongue glided into my mouth, swirling delectably around my tongue. He sucked deeply on my tongue and then his lips parted mine. I moaned in frustration.

He crouched down and licked the head of my cock, teasingly. I gasped at the feeling of his cold tongue around my shaft. He closed his mouth around me and his head bobbed up and down on my cock. I threw my head back moaning Draco's name and ran my hand through his hair. I started bucking, but he stilled my hips not wanting to choke on my penis. I felt myself go to the edge and that's when he stopped. I cried out in disappointment and he stood up and captured my lips again. He nibbled so hard on my lower lip; I tasted blood flowing into my mouth. He sucked sexily on my lip, sucking all the blood. He smiled into the kiss as I moaned and reached for his large cock. I stroked him and he moaned into my mouth, and then he pulled away again.

'Harry, I want to make love to you. Will you let me?'

My eyes pealed. 'You called me Harry. I thought I was nothing but a whore to you.'

He looked as if I'd slapped him. He grabbed my roughly by the shoulders and said, 'No, never. You were never really a whore or…or bitch. I love you, Harry, I really do.'

I started crying uncontrollably and he held me tight. 'What's wrong, love? I'm here; I'm not leaving you, so why are you crying?'

'Do you mean it?' I sobbed out.

He lifted my chin and kissed me. 'I mean it, Harry. I, _love_, you. Now, will you pleas let me make love to you before I come on the spot.'

I laughed and nodded but then said, 'Will you still hurt me, pleas?'

He smiled. 'Anything you want, pet. As long as I can see your face when you come.'

He gave me a heated kiss and I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding my erection on his. He moaned and I could tell he's barely containing himself. 'Draco, I want you now, pleas,' I whimpered. With only the water as lubricant, he thrust deep in me. I screamed with pleasure and pain and I wrapped my arms around his neck, messing up his perfect hair. He started thrusting before I got used to the intrusion and I moaned and whimpered like I always did. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, whimpering and moaning.

'Fuck, Harry, you're so tight, I…ah.'

'Ah, Draco, _harder_, pleas…Faster, Oh God, Draco, pleas.'

He pounded in me hard as he could and I felt myself on the edge. He grabbed my cock roughly and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. A few good, hard tugs and I came into his hand and on his chest, screaming his name and scratching bloody trails on his back. He bit down on my shoulder as my muscles tightened around his throbbing cock and he came into me, releasing his seed deep within me. He kept holding me until the sex haze evaporated from our minds. I felt him soften inside of me. I kept my legs wrapped tightly around him as he sat me down in the chairs. I let go of him and he pulled out of me. He smiled at me and said, 'I love you, Harry Potter. Will you be mine?'

I looked at him quizzically. 'What do you mean?'

He shrugged. 'I mean, will you marry me, Harry?'

My eyes welled up with tears and they ran down my cheeks. Draco whipped them away and said softly, 'Now, if I knew my request would make you cry, I wouldn't have asked.' He chuckled and kissed me on both cheeks.

I calmed down and said, 'Request?'

'Well, yes. I _want_ you to be my husband. Not just a fuck mate. I love you too much to do that to you.'

And that is how I came to know that Draco Malfoy loves me. I wasn't just an easy fuck after all. I love him and he loves me back.

**A//N: I know, that was sappy. It was a spur of the moment thing. Now, pleas rate. **


End file.
